Shinobi Art Academy
by Mika Yamichi
Summary: "Hurry up, and clean this mess. Your art may be fleeting, but my patience is too." "I'm sorry, did Mr. Don'tKeepMeWaiting say something, un?" "Ignorance does not suit you, Dei-chan." "Deidara-kun. Sasori-san. Please. Get a room. The sexual tension is consuming this whole dorm." "We could say the same about you and Pein." AU SasoDei main


**Title: **Shinobi Art Academy

**Summary: **A blonde playboy with a wild, always-ready-for-a-party personality. An impatient, redheaded neat freak with a lazy, lack-of-caring personality. The one thing they share in common: their passion for art.

Both of them attend the top-notch art school, Shinobi Art Academy. Inside the halls of the academy, the dorms of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure all compete against each other to win the National Art Cup crafted by the world's most recognized artist, the principle of Shinobi Art Academy.

In the deep corners of the school lurks a new dorm with a select few of the best, most elite artists. Akatsuki, the new dorm, hopes to win the competition for the National Art Cup. Devising a plan to win, the dorm invites Deidara and Sasori.

**Pairings: **SasoDei main, other pairings in Akatsuki and other dorms (not all yaoi though XD)

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Angst, Drama, Family, lil' Comedy and a mix of everything else

**Rating:** T for mild language, use of alcohol etc.

* * *

A/N—

Warning. There is yaoi, if that was not obvious in the above description -3-.

Some characters may be altered; nothing extreme but things like the age of characters needed to be changed in order for the story to fit.

Also, there might be use of French terms (for the use of art terminology). If not common then I'll give out definitions at the end of the chapter.

Before I go on, I'd like to thank my best friend and beta-reader, Reika Tanaka, for helping me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mail Letters and Dorm Switch **

When he opened his eyes, his arms and legs were sprawled out across a desk in positions he didn't know were even possible. He could barely feel his fingers and toes- where had his socks gone?- but was glad for the numbness; it was better than being sore. Vision blurred, his mind begged for him to return to sleep. Against his body's wishes, he decided getting up would be better; if he waited any longer the feeling of nothingness would fade, and he'd be sore all over.

Barely having lifted his hand up, the hangover he was hoping would never come, came, and he fell off the desk onto the surprisingly soft floor. He expected much more impact, but he guessed his mind was focusing on the pain of his headache, not the pain of his collision to the ground.

"That was one hell of a "Going Back to School" party, un", the blonde sighed, grinning despite his head seeming ready to explode. At this point, the blue-eyed teen thought he had better start leaving from wherever the hell he was; the party was long over.

Shifting his entire force to the floor in order to get up, the ground beneath began to shake, and the grinning boy was tossed to the side.

"What the hell, Deidara?" A brown haired fellow peer (previously the floor Deidara had thought was too soft to be a floor) grumbled, rolling his head. "Why the hell were you on me?"

Deidara looked at him trying to register the face. Deidara didn't recognize him. He wondered why this kid knew his name.

Brushing himself off, Deidara apologized half-heartedly. "Sorry man! I rolled off the desk and landed on you. Thought you were the floor or something, un."

After a second thought, a smirk came onto Deidara's face. "I mean, if you weren't so fa-"

A hand placed itself over Deidara's face preventing the teen from finishing his sentence. Eye twitching, the longhaired man looked at the owner of the hand and saw it was the pineapple head's.

Chouji spoke, eyeing Deidara with dramatically wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

The owner of the hand replied, his voice covered in anxiety. "Nothing, nothing! Go back to sleep Chouji. "

The chubby cheeked man shrugged, closing his eyes and returned to slumber.

Pineapple head whispered into Deidara's ear. "I don't know who you are, but if you want to live don't call Chouji fat, ever. He doesn't do well when he hears that word."

Deidara grinned. "Sounds like a challenge."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru, knowing his best friend was asleep, mumbled a quick, "troublesome" and returned to his sleep.

_Lazy_. The blonde thought while picking up his misplaced socks and wallet that, luckily, held all his cards and money (not that he had much cash on him anyway).

Finally being able to walk properly, he focused on his surroundings. More than twenty people who never left the party, seemed to have passed out on anything they could find. Deidara held in a laugh when he saw someone passed out on top of the television in the most uncomfortable position imaginable.

_Bestow mercy on this poor man for his aching back and twisted neck upon his awakening. _Deidara thought melodramatically to himself as he tried to avoid planting his foot on someone's face. His journey to the exit was much like an escape through a maze of scattered legos on the floor of a child's room.

Reaching the door, he heard someone rummaging in the kitchen behind him and turned around the see a blonde teen looking for something. He recognized the younger teen as the host of the party. The kid apparently didn't have his parents around anymore so had the whole place to himself. Probably using his single living status to his advantage, the blonde hosted the Back to School party at his place. He lived near the Academy so it was convenient for all the returning students.

Deidara had enjoyed the party so he made himself noticed to the cerulean blue-eyed host. "Dude, thanks for the party, un. One hell of reputation you're gonna have at the start of the school."

Lifting his head up from one of the cabinets, the host looked up at him grinning widely. " No problem dude! Just doing my duty as a troublemaking teen."

Deidara smirked. He liked this kid. But after realization hit him, Deidara's upturned mouth quickly flipped upside down. He realized that he was not going see the kid around; the kid was in Konoha, while Deidara was stuck in the Iwa dorm. His disappointment grew as he realized that he probably wouldn't be seeing _anyone_ from the party last night. Most of the people at the party were from the Konoha Dorm— the party was, after all, meant for Konoha dorm students. Deidara had just gone to the dorm's party anyways since he was kicked out of Iwa's party.

Sighing, Deidara spoke quietly to himself."Oh well."

About to leave the house, Dediara's attention was recalled to the Konoha student when the blonde called out to him. "Dude, do you know where all the ramen went?"

The long haired teen sweat dropped. _So this kid is obsessed with ramen, huh? No wonder when I was on a hunt for more food all I could find in the kitchen were packs and packs of instant cup noodles._

Shaking his head, Deidara replied no. Seeing the host's eyes drop sadly and his mouth turn into a pout, Deidara couldn't help but admire how cute the kid was. Deidara did prefer the young type.

"What's your name kid, un?"

Raising his stunning blue eyes, he replied. "Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

Deidara had heard his last name somewhere but paid no attention to it and instead, reached into his pants, pulling out a pen and a piece of scrap paper. Writing some numbers down, he gave it to the kid.

" Call me, un." Deidara winked, his smile blatantly flirtatious.

With his golden halo of hair sticking out of his frog sleeping cap, Naruto quickly changed his expression from an adorable grin to a dramatically appalled and red face.

Blushing, Naruto handed back the paper. "Sorry man. I don't swing that way."

Deidara was quick to reply. "Keep it. I'm sure you'll make me an exception."

Sending a wink back at the host, Deidara quickly left the house, closing the door quietly. He swore he could hear the kid yelling "but,but,but,but,but I'm not gay waittttttttt", but ignored it anyways.

While missing his taken-for-granted shoes, he began walking barefoot on the road recalling how he and some other guys at the party had bet how long his shoes could last in the microwave without exploding. It had not ended pretty. Deidara hadn't been sober enough to think about how stupid that idea was. _Oh well, it was one hell of a night._

After a couple minutes of avoiding glass and rocks, Deidara laid his eyes on his precious baby. The vibrant red Model XX car. It was beautiful. It was the only thing that the teen cared about more than partying, hot guys and hot girls.

The car had been parked far from the party house and far from any vehicles so that there would be no chance of his precious baby being harmed. The car was everything to him. He would never put her in harm's way.

Scanning over his baby and checking if she was okay, the student entered his car with the key in his zipped jacket pocket and buckled himself in. Grabbing the gloves in the next seat's compartment, he slid them on and wrapped his hand on the driving wheel. The car turned on and he sped down the road, admiring the smooth, beautiful silence as he drove.

When finally making it towards the apartment complex in a town a couple miles from Naruto's house and the Academy, he slowed down with utmost exaggeration and grinned. Parking his car into his own apartment garage, his baby turned off as he exited the Model XX car.

Deidara entered the lobby of the complex passing by the main desk with a glare aimed at the receptionist. He had never liked her; she had almost touched his car when she was doing the monthly garage maintenance check-up.

"Good morning Deidara-san! How was your night?" The reception lady called to him, completely ignoring his glare.

Deidara rolled his eyes and was tempted not to reply, but decided against it since he had to be "nice" if he didn't want to get kicked out of his apartment (not that it mattered though; he was going to move into the Iwa dorm when school started in a week). " It was fine, un. The usual."

Finding it okay to end the conversation where it was, Deidara went to find his designated mailbox checking for any commissions or checks.

Typing in his PIN code, he opened the box and found the usual letters and expenses he got. In the back though, he noticed a letter sent from his school, Shinobi Art Academy.

_Did I get in trouble? Did they find out about my over-the-top party habits and decide to kick me out? _Deidara flustered_. Nah. There are way worse students than me. I probably got some schedule change._

Ripping the envelope seal, Deidara pulled out the letter.

_Dorm: Iwakagure Student ID: 176676 Student Name: Deidara Date: August of Year 2014_

_This is an invitation that was specifically sent to you. You may choose to accept the invitation, or ignore it completely. But please, think about your decision before making it. This is not just an invite but also an opportunity. _

_You have been invited into a new dorm called the Akatsuki. It is a new dorm recently formed by the dorm leader, Pein, a well-known, anonymous artist who I'm sure you've seen the works of. The vice-president and co-founder of this dorm, Konan, insisted on only having a limited number of elite artists. The Akatsuki will, therefore, be a small dorm, but will be participating as a team in the competition for the National Art Cup._

_You have been selected to join this select group of artist. Your art is well-known in its trade and is unique among this school. You would be a much valued addition to our dorm. Although a dorm switch may seem to be a hassle, we've been notified that you have had some on-going disagreements with your current dorm because of the way you express you art and your beliefs. The other selected students of this academy have also experienced similar issues. But we don't care about that. The Akatsuki only want to feature talented artists such as yourself; we won't trifle you with any other matters as long as you aid the dorm. _

_If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact the phone number or/and the email provided below. We look forward to your decision and hope to see you on TCB day._

_Signed by,_

_Akatsuki Dorm_

_Dorm Number: 6 (on Academy phone lines) and ********** (normal phonelines)_

_Dorm Email: akatsuki shinobiacademy _

Deidara blinked_._

"The hell?"

_Is the school just trying to kick me out of Iwa so those bitches will stop complaining?_ Deidara thought to himself.

Scratching his head, he looked over the letter again. _Then again, this could be a real opportunity to make connections with artists that may potentially be famous one day. _

In both perspectives, joining the dorm seemed like a bad idea, and he didn't like being apart of things he knew would probably inevitable end in failure. All he cared for was his art and his baby Model XX. Partying was how he got through things. Everything else was a distraction. There wasn't much appeal in transferring to a dorm that was most likely an experiment of the Academy's.

Despite his gut practically shouting at him to tear the letter apart and forget the invitation had ever existed, the artist came to a decision to leave his dorm.

Scowling, Deidara stared at the ink words of "Iwakagure". _Iwa was becoming a nuisance anyways. Always distracting me from my art with their complaining and whining. Bastards have been practically begging me to leave; might as well make it easier for them and switch dorms._

"Fuck it. If it's gonna turn out crap, then I'll just transfer out of the school…" Deidara said out loud, crumpling the letter into his pocket and locking his mailbox.

* * *

A/N About Deidara's obsession with cars, I just thought it'd be an interesting element. I kind of wanted to reflect something of myself onto him. I don't obsess over cars but I do have a liking of a certain brand of cars. (Teslaaaa...)

I avoided putting an actual phone number in the letter; I was afraid some people might actually call. But the email, I did include. Please don't try to send an email to that address. It is not real XD.

Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter! Look forward (I'm sorry for telling you what to do) to Sasori's reaction to the invitation/letter.

Comments/criticism/suggestions/reviews/etc. are welcome and appreciated (be gentle XD).


End file.
